Power Cut
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: I never stopped loving you. Even when I tried desperately to forget you, I couldn't.


**Power Cut**

...

It was late, the rain was heavy and the wind was really beginning to pick up, the only god thing was turning the key in the door and stepping inside after a long day in court. Jocelyn Knight wanted nothing more than took soak in a long hot bath and relax with a good book. She'd just began to fill her bath when everything went dark, causing her to hit her foot on the side of the bath.

"Damn, you have to be kidding me…now." She muttered to herself.

Jocelyn retrieved her mobile from the side of the sink and dialled the familiar number, the other person answering almost instantly.

"Jocelyn?"

"Hi Maggie, I'm sorry to call so late. Just a quick question, is your power out?"

"It is, I was just leaving the office, doesn't look like I'll get much more done tonight now so I was just heading home."

"Right, well thanks…I just wanted to check it wasn't just me."

"Well hang on, are you busy?"

"Not especially, I was just going to have a hot bath but the waters ran cold so I suppose that's now out of the question."

"Well why don't I bring over some wine and we can keep each other company while this power cut passes."

"Oh Maggie don't be silly, it's late and I'm sure you have other things to be doing, really it's fine…I'll call you later okay."

Jocelyn quickly hung up on Maggie, before sitting down on the edge of the bath for a few moments, feeling a little guilty for ending the conversation quickly. The truth was being in Maggie's company was hard for her, the feelings she had for the other woman had never really left her, despite their years apart. Coming back to take care of her ill mother and seeing Maggie again had made Jocelyn realise that she was still very much in love with her.

…

Maggie pulled up just at the bottom of the beach and pulled the hood of her jacket over her to shield her from the rain, she walked as quickly as she could, making her way up the hill and opened the back gate. She arrived at the back of the house, knocking hard on the patio doors to see Jocelyn walking towards her, the light of he candles, shadowing her face.

"Maggie…what are you doing here? I told you not to come."

"Well technically you didn't, you just assumed that I had other things to do…I don't, so can I come in?"

Jocelyn rolled her eyes before stepping aside and allowing Maggie inside before she closed the doors behind them, closing the curtains to keep the heat in.

"I brought wine?" Maggie smiled.

Jocelyn wanted to be angry at her for just coming over but the truth was, there was nothing that Maggie could do or say to make her mad. Maggie was just one of those people you couldn't help but like or in Jocelyn's case….love.

"Jocelyn, everything alright?"

"Mmmm, oh yes of course."

"You drifted off on me."

"Sorry, come on…I'll get some glasses, you sit down."

Maggie sat down on the sofa while Jocelyn went in to the kitchen to get the glasses. One of the candles was about to go out so Maggie picked up the matches and lit it again as Jocelyn came back in to the room.

"Just keeping your candle going." Maggie smiled.

"Thanks, say when." Jocelyn added as she filled the wine glass.

"That'll do darling."

Jocelyn's stomach always felt like it did a summersault every time Maggie referred to her as darling but really it was just the way Maggie was, it was always darling, sweetie or her favourite…petal.

"Jocelyn, you're drifting again."

"Am I…sorry?"

"Bad day in court?"

"Something like that, an abuse case. I was defending the wife, the husband got off." She said as she leaned in to the sofa, turning so that she was facing Maggie who's jacket was now discarded, her shoes off, feet tucked under her as she listened to Jocelyn.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Do we know them?"

"No, they live out side of Broadchurch."

"Well I'm glad it wasn't, I'd hate to think of something like that going on in our little town."

"It does happen Maggie; I guess we never really know what goes on behind closed doors, do we?"

"I don't envy you your job?"

"Likewise."

"My job's hardly tough going like yours."

"Oh I don't know, I've seen the way some stories get to you. You don't think we notice but we do."

"Is that so?"

"The Lattimer's for a start, I know the boy's death affected you."

"Well when it's someone you know, it does get hard, especially when you have to go after the story."

"You handled it very delicately, I was proud of you."

"Thank you."

Jocelyn's eyes remained on Maggie for longer than she's planned; watching the way the other woman had suddenly moved a little closer.

"Refill?" Jocelyn asked quickly.

…

Maggie had just finished her third glass of wine when she looked at the time on her watch, struggling to see with the lack of light.

"Oh my god, it's nearly midnight, I should be making a move soon."

"It's late and you've been drinking."

"My house isn't far, I'll walk, it's fine."

"You're not walking home alone at this time of night, stay the night, I have the spare room."

"Spare room huh."

Maggie leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment before turning to Jocelyn who was watching her.

"Do you regret coming back here…to Broadchurch?" Maggie asked.

"I won't lie, in the beginning I did, but it wasn't as though I had much choice. My mum needed me to take care of her and…"

"And?"

"Seeing you again, it made me realise what a fool I'd been for leaving in the first place."

Maggie went very quiet before she felt Jocelyn move closer to her, her hand coming to cover Maggie's.

"The truth is Maggie, since being back here, I've come to realise a few things."

"Such as?"

"How much I really has missed this place, missed my mum and more importantly…how much I missed you."

"I was only a phone call away Jocelyn."

Jocelyn heard the small hint of anger in Maggie's voice as the other woman finally looked up at her.

"I know you were but I didn't know if you'd want to hear from me, not after the way I just left."

"Without saying goodbye."

"I am sorry for that Maggie, truly."

"I know you found it hard to admit your feelings at the best of times, but your feelings for me, you couldn't even admit it to me."

"I know."

"I loved you Jocelyn, I was willing to play it however you wanted."

"I know."

"Stop saying I know…please."

Jocelyn moved her hands to cup Maggie's face, forcing her to look at her. Jocelyn could see the beginning of tears in her eyes as she held her face close.

"I never stopped loving you Maggie, and I wish I could turn back the clock and tell the world but I can't, all I can do is try my best to make it up to you now."

"How?"

"I love you so much, and I want to be with you. I know I can be moody and too focused on my work but I've already lost mum and…I don't want to lose you too. I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting never taking that leap with you, so I want too…now with you."

"What about everyone else, Broadchurch is a small town, people will talk….nothings changed there."

"Then let them talk, I don't care anymore, I shouldn't even have cared back then. I want to be with you Maggie."

Maggie gave a small smile before she felt Jocelyn move forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. Maggie moved forward, bringing her arms around Jocelyn as she began to deepen the kiss, the candles flickering in the background.

"Stay the night?" Jocelyn whispered.

"The spare room?"

"What do you think?"

Maggie released Jocelyn from her grasp before standing up, holding out her hand which Jocelyn took tight hold off.

"Let's go to bed."

Jocelyn stood up, following Maggie as they made their way up stairs, the wind and rain battering heavily on the windows, the candles dying out.

…

-End


End file.
